


heat.

by cinamoroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Moon Taeil, Breeding, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinamoroll/pseuds/cinamoroll
Summary: Taeil goes into heat unexpectedly.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	heat.

Taeil is about being independent, he has shown that he doesn’t need some dumb alpha to dictate what he can and cannot do. It’s not that he knows any alphas, in fact, he doesn’t talk to anyone besides Taeyong and Jungwoo. Sure, he’s acquainted with a few but he doesn’t actually have any alpha friends, which puts him in an uncomfortable situation. 

If he thinks about it, he only knows Johnny Seo. He’d met him through Taeyong. They talk during hangouts but they definitely don’t know each other that well. There was just something about Johnny that intrigued him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He knows Taeyong has mocked him many times for liking the brown-haired male but Taeil would never think much of it, even if he was extremely handsome, funny, and smart. It wasn’t like he’d date him anyways.

Taeil wakes up feeling a bit under the weather. He brushes it off, blaming it on the lab report he stayed up doing. He showers, eats, gets dressed, and heads out for his first class. The uncomfortable feeling doesn’t improve but it’s not enough to make him skip his classes for the day. 

He gets to campus early, he’d made a habit of it during his first semester, so he could get good seats in his lectures. When he arrived at the lecture hall for his first class of the day there weren’t many people. He settles in his usual seat and gets out his notes. 

The time passes by slowly, mainly because as the day progresses Taeil continues to feel more shitty. He becomes more aware that he started to break out in a cold sweat during his second lecture. He’s starting to worry a little but not until around the end of the lecture that he realizes he should probably head home. He’s sweating, having trouble breathing, and it feels like every nerve in his body is on fire. 

The class ends, he takes a few minutes to gather his strength, so he can move easily back to the dorms without unnecessary obstacles in the way. He feels somewhat energized when he sees that the lecture hall is practically empty. He makes his way into the hallway of the building. He hasn’t felt this bad in a long time and it only gets worse and worse with every step he takes. The edges of his vision are blurring, he feels hot like he’s burning up and the dizziness is almost unbearable. 

He doesn’t remember ending up on the floor but that’s where he is. He’s confused when he hears someone asking him if he’s okay. He blinks a few times as he tries to sit up. The person beside him is helping him by supporting his back. He turns to look at them but he doesn’t recognize the girl.

“Hey, are you okay? You randomly fell,” she says. Taeil feels disoriented; he just nods at her. “You know what I’m going to take you to the nurse, you seriously don’t look well” she worries.

Taeil wants to protest but his body is screaming at him. The girl helps him get back on his feet. They take a short break after so Taeil can gain his balance, he guesses the girl wants to puke. After that, they make their way towards the nurses' office. 

Everything’s blurry and muted around him, he can’t focus well on anything except the pain and discomfort. When they arrived at the nurse’s office, he couldn’t care less about what’s happening right now he just wants to lie down. 

“Let's get you on a bed,” the nurse says and Taeil nods at her. They do manage to get him on a bed, he’s on the verge of drifting into sleep but the nurse keeps bothering him asking questions, he tries his best to answer them but he has no clue what’s going on with him. She asks for his name, he replies with a short of _Moon Taeil_ before the darkness takes over him.

He wakes up, feeling groggy as he fights to open his eyes. He feels a gentle hand stroking his head and melts in the soft touch. When he manages to open his eyes the hand retracts almost as if it was poisonous. He turns to look at the owner of the hand and he’s surprised to see Seo Johnny. Taeil jolts up in the bed confused, his eyes scanning the room to look for the nurse, who’s sitting on the computer typing up something. 

He settles on the bed he can’t help but whimpers, every fiber of his body is screaming at him. He feels awful, his body running way too hot for him to be comfortable and his emotions are running wild. He feels like crying, everything's just too much, and wants to go home. He’s probably overreacting but the overwhelming need to cry is pulling at him. Johnny’s hand returns to continue stroking his hair, he whimpers at that. It doesn’t help but it’s soothing.

Johnny clears his throat a little to get the nurse’s attention. She turns around on her chair eyeing the two of them. 

“Oh good Taeil, you’re awake,” she says. Taeil thinks she sounds way too happy considering his current state. “I’ve called your alpha to come to pick you up. It seems that you’ve gone into the head and in our records, you haven’t had any registered heats here yet. Since you have your alpha here now, I’m guessing you two know how to deal with this” she explains and now Taeil really wants to cry. 

Johnny’s trying politely to explain that he’s not Taeil’s alpha but the nurse didn’t seem to get it. Taeil is desperate to get home; it's all he can think about. He wants to be home under his blankets. Johnny’s hand is now playing with the sift hairs on his nape and Taeil can’t help the shudder going through his body. The touch is soft, so caring, yet kind of possessive and it drives Taeil slightly crazy. 

“I wanna g-goo home” he whimpers, breaking conversation between the two. Tears start rolling down his cheeks. He just wants it to stop.

Johnny looks a bit scandalized at Taeil’s tears. The omega doesn't really register much of the conversation between the alpha and the nurse but he does catch her agreeing to Johnny escorting him home. He’s still sniffing, tears falling but he feels more comfortable now. He’s trying his best to focus but he zones out, pain and discomfort taking up every ounce of his attention.

“It’s unusual for Taeil to react like this since he’s on suppressants. I’m guessing he isn’t reacting as well as he should to them. I’ll make sure to take him in for a check-up after his heat has calmed down.” the nurse is explaining the best she can and Johnny can’t do anything but nod. He can’t leave an omega in heat unattended so he’s just going to bring him home. It really isn’t an inconvenience for him.

His hand never leaves Taeil’s head as he continues stroking his hair hoping that it’s somewhat soothing for the older male. He keeps sobbing, mumbling that he wants to go home and Johnny lets out a soft sigh. 

“It’s okay, hyung, I’ll get you home,” he comforts, Taeil looks up at him with big teary eyes. 

“W-Will you take me home?” he asks and Johnny feels his heartache at the innocence in Taeil’s eyes but he won’t admit it, he just nods. He gets up from the chair and turns his back to Taeil, quickly crouches down just slightly by the bedside. 

“Get on my back,” he mumbles. He doesn’t want to admit that there’s a hint of blush on his cheeks. He waits until he feels Taeil slowly crawling onto his back, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. 

When Taeil securely attaches himself to his back, Johnny stands up and promises the nurse he’ll make sure Taeil gets home safely and to remind him to call for a checkup when he’s through with his heat.

As soon as they’re alone in the hallway, Taeil nuzzles into Johnny’s neck. Johnny fights off the feeling of the piercing heat. It only gets worse when Taeil keeps burying his face into Johnny’s neck, lips brushing against the golden skin and it’s driving him insane. If the younger had thought Taeil’s crying was bad, he wasn’t prepared for his needy whines. The whines certainly spark his need to protect. 

Taeil keeps whining and mumbling, although he isn’t making much sense Johnny’s pretty sure he gets the idea. His heart swelling at the thought of fulfilling his needs but quickly discards the thought. He feels ashamed for even thinking like that. 

Johnny isn't sure how much more he can take. They’re ten minutes away from Taeil’s dorm but he’s cracking underneath the omega’s ministrations. The older is purposely leaving soft kisses at the nape and he keeps moving his hips against his back. Johnny can feel the hardness between his leg and he can smell the arousal seeping from his skin. He wishes he was stronger, he doesn’t want to react but he can’t help it. He wants to hate everything the omega’s doing but he loves it.

“I-I need you. Need an a-alpha,” Taeil whines into his skin. Johnny’s speed walking across campus, he needs to get there, the sooner the better. He doesn’t trust himself around the gorgeous omega. 

“I-I need an alpha, p-please. Johnny please, I n-need you,” he keeps poisoning his mind with thoughts of fulfilling and claiming. He can smell the precum from the tip of Taeil’s cock and he can smell the slick that’s leaking from his pretty hole. 

Johnny thanks all the gods when they finally reach the dorm. He doesn't know how much more pleading and grinding he can take. 

He works his way through the building, glad he remembers where Taeil’s room is despite the few times he’s been there. He also thanks himself for retrieving the key from the omega earlier, he makes quick work of letting them both inside. He closes the door behind and walks to sit him on the bed, making it possible for Taeil to let go and lie down. The only problem is that red hair isn't letting go of him. 

“Taeil, you need to lie down.” Johnny tries but it earns him a long high-pitched whine. 

“It’s for your own good. Now let go and lie down” he commands a bit harsher but Taeil still clings on. 

“Taeil. Lie down.” He spits out, strict and unquestionable. Taeil immediately lies down and he smells the spits of intimidation. It’s not necessarily bad because it’s soon overwhelmed by the sweet scent of arousal, now more prominent than before. 

Johnny turns slightly so he can look at the omega, he’s splayed out beautifully on the bed, hair falling gracefully over his face and a flush adorning his cheeks. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are begging him already. Johnny runs a hand over his own face, he knows he already lost but he won’t admit it. 

“Alpha p-please. It hurts,” Taeil whimpers. He reaches out and grabs Johnny's hand. He wants it so desperately, he feels like crying again. 

“I-I need you inside. I need you to f-fill me up,” he’s begging, tears threatening to spill any second as he looks at the alpha straight in the eyes. They flash red and Taeil can see the conflict clear on his face. He wishes Johnny would just give in, give him what he needs. 

“Taeil I can’t, I won’t… It wouldn’t be right,” Johnny stammers. He’s not doing a good job at convincing himself nor the redhead. He feels Taeil’s hand tighten around his, as a way to say it’s okay. 

“You can smell it, right? I’m so wet for you, I n-need you to fill me up. Why won’t you f-fill me up?” Taeil’s crying now. He feels like he’s not worthy of an alpha like Johnny but he’d secretly been hoping the brunette male would notice him. It feels like a punch to the face being rejected like this. 

“It’s not that Ta-” he tried but he’s cut off. 

“I-I’m not good enough for an a-alpha like you. I’m s-o-sorry,” Taeil’s sobbing. He lets go of Johnny’s hand and covers his face. He feels humiliated. Johnny’s stomach drops. He feels angry, anger towards himself, how could he let such a perfect omega feel like this. 

He scoots closer to Taeil on the bed, he pries the omega’s hands away from his face and reaches down to wipe the tears away with his thumb, “I’m sorry, Taeil. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You’re beautiful. You look so pretty and smell good. I don’t know how to control myself around you but… I don’t want to do anything without your consent. I don’t want to make you feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” he tries his best to explain himself. 

“You, you think I’m b-beautiful?” he asks quietly, averting his gaze not daring to look into the alpha’s eyes. Johnny can’t help but let out a little chuckle. He lets his thumb wander down his face, swiping over the older male's lips. 

“I think you’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen,” he whispers. Taeil turns to look at him, eyes wide as he’s just told him the biggest secret in the world. A calm quietness settles between the two, Johnny still caressing his lower lip.

“Taeil, if you really want me to, I will help you but I can’t do this if you don’t want me after this. At Least one date, that’s all I’m asking.” Johnny says. 

“I want that. I want that more than anything, please j-johnny,” Taeil whimpers. The alpha leans down and places a soft kiss on his lips as his hand cradles his soft cheek. It doesn’t take long before Taeil swipes his tongue along the younger male's bottom lip, begging for him to deepen their kiss, and who’s to deny him that? It’s sensual and perfect. Johnny wishes they could kiss forever.

He crawls the rest of the way into the bed between kisses, resting above Taeil. Taeil’s hands are buried in his soft locks, gently caressing his scalp. Johnny can’t help but let out small moans every time Taeil lets his nails scrape against his skin, sending small shivers tingles down his neck.

When Taeil lifts his hips to grind into the alpha, both of them let out a groan at the slight contact. Johnny feels his instincts kick in, the need to please, to wreck the beautiful omega beneath him. He secures his hands-on Taeil’s hips, trapping him to the mattress. The older whines and tries to buck up again. Johnny growls slightly at him. Taeil's hands tighten in his hair and he has to break the kiss because his breathing is getting heavier by the second. 

“You’re so good for me, ilie.” He grunts and the omega preens at the praise.

The alpha can’t wait anymore, he needs to feel Taeil properly, needs to please him, make him worthy as an alpha. He sits back on his knees and starts undoing the button and zipper of Taeil’s pants. The omega’s still breathing heavily underneath him, arms covering his eyes. He pulls the pants down with ease as Taeil helps him. Next to go is his shirt. 

He leans back again and takes a look at the boy; he’s beautiful, he loves his soft features. He’s built perfectly, so mature. 

Taeil’s fit and strong but he has a healthy layer of fat covering every inch of his body, perfect conditions for an omega to carry pups. Johnny runs his hands along the edge of Taeil’s boxers before moving further up to his stomach, caressing him softly. He lets his hands wander even further, flicking over sensitive nipples earning him a whimpering moan, which makes him smile. 

“God Taeil. You’re so perfect, so pretty, and healthy. I bet you could take my knot, carry my pups, make sure they grow healthy and strong,” he almost whispers. Everything about Taeil is screaming at his alpha instinct to mate. Taeil whimpers loudly, baring his neck at Johnny, a clear sign of submission.

“P-Please,” he stutters and Johnny wouldn’t even be able to stop himself if he wanted. He leans down and kisses, sucks, and nips at Taeil’s exposed neck, right hand still working Taeil’s nipple, as he supports with his left. Taeil grinds into him again, this time he’s more sensitive with the lack of clothing but it’s not particularly nice grinding into the alpha’s denim jeans. He reaches down to undo the button but he can’t seem to get it right.

“Please, clothes off,” he mutters. Johnny sits back up again. He discards the jeans and tee as quickly as possible. He can feel the omega’s scorching gaze on him as he sits almost completely exposed in front of him.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this with me” Taeil murmurs. His tone is clear, adoring the alpha and putting himself down again, as if he wasn’t good enough for the younger male. Johnny shakes his head lightly, he lets his hands run along Taeil’s full thighs. He traces patterns on Taeil’s inner thighs as he looks him in the eye.

“You’re everything any alpha could want. You’re so pliant and submissive,” he praises. His hands worked upwards, long fingers delicately running along the outline of the omega’s cock. 

Taeil’s blushing furiously, he averts his gaze from the alpha too embarrassed to look him in the eye but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t loving every single compliment.

Johnny moves his hands again, this time diving beneath the band of Taeil’s boxers pulling them down. The older lifts his hips to help him remove them. They’re thrown somewhere in the corner of the room. The alpha can’t help but think to himself how perfect Taeil’s dick is perfect. It’s straining against his soft stomach, blushing at the tip as precum leaks from the slit.

He holds Taeil to the mattress by his hip and lets the index finger of his free hand run from the base of the tip. Taeil lets out a breathy moan at the action and the alpha can’t help but grasp him fully, stroking his cock at a painfully slow pace. The omega tries fucking into his hand but Johnny’s hold on him is too strong for him to really succeed. He moans and whimpers, trying to get the alpha to speed up. 

“You’re so desperate for me, I can smell you leaking more and more by the second,” Johnny says. 

“I’m going to finger you until you cry and then I’ll fuck you until you come so hard. I’m going to knot you, fill you up so good and make sure you’ll be carrying my pups when we’re done,” he groans. He wants nothing more than to claim the pretty omega. 

“Please please I need you inside,” Taeil begs at the thought of Johnny actually doing those things to him. He feels overwhelmed by just imagining it. 

Johnny scoots closer, lets go of Taeil’s hip, and lifts the omegas legs so he can wrap them around his waist. He runs his hand from the older’s cock to his leaking hole. It’s so wet and Johnny is sure they’ll make one hell of a mess but he can’t bring himself to care. He feels an odd sense of pride knowing that he probably made Taeil produce more slick just by being close to him. 

He circles his thumb at the tight ring of muscle and Taeil whimpers at the touch. He carefully tests the waters and lets them dip inside. It slips in with ease and the alpha feels his cock twitch at the sight. 

Taeil’s moaning and gasping. He’s so sensitive and he just needs Johnny to hurry the fuck up. He desperately needs to be filled, to be knotted until he passes out. He feels the burn of desperate tears behind his eyes.

The alpha replaces his thumb with his index finger, working the omega properly now. He’s stretching him slowly but surely. Taeil might be pretty loose already due to the heat but the alpha isn’t taking any chances. When he adds another finger the older male keens. He starts to scissor him gently before adding the third finger. It’s a tighter fit but Taeil isn’t complaining, he keeps moaning, whimpering, and begging for the alpha to hurry up. 

The younger male reaches up to twist and flick Taeil’s nipple with his left hand, adding extra pleasure while he stretches him. Taeil gasps when he feels the extra pleasure spike through his body. He’s sensitive, he’s never been this sensitive before in his life and he doesn’t want it to stop.

When Johnny adds the fourth finger and starts moving with purpose, searching for that one spot the omega has to fight back a sob. He’s overwhelmed with pleasure and when the alphas finger grazes against the little bundle inside himself he can’t hold it back. It’s something right in between a moan and a sob. His dick twitches and if the brunette doesn’t stop soon he’s going to come before he gets inside him.

“Ready, I-I’m ready! Gonna come if you don’t g-get in me now,” Taeil moans frantically

The alpha pulls his fingers back and wipes them on the sheets beneath them. Taeil looks completely wrecked and it stirs something deep inside him.

“Condom?” he quickly asks. 

“No. no-no. Wanna f-feel you, please” Taeil’s desperate by now just the thought of a condom makes him want to cry, needs to feel Johnny deep inside, he needs to feel his knot and feel him when he comes hard inside him. He hears the alpha groan faintly at the response.

Johnny makes quick work of his underwear, wondering why he was still wearing it. He scoots back close to Taeil and lines the head of his cock with his entrance. He can’t help but tease the rim a bit, running the head of his cock over it, pushing in slightly but never enough. Taeil whines even more and he can’t help but smirk. 

He decides enough is enough, although he could tease the omega all day, he’ll save that for another time. He eases in slowly and Taeil’s body accepts him. He bottoms out fairly quickly with a loud groan. The ease of everything is probably due to all the slick and his thorough preparation. He gives the omega a little break just to make sure he isn’t too overwhelmed. 

“M-Move,” Taeil mutters soon enough, and Johnny's happy to comply. 

Taeil tightens his legs around the alpha's waist as Johnny leans down covering the smaller male with his body. Their foreheads are resting against each other and enjoy the closeness. 

Johnny starts out steadily as he thrusts into the omegas tight heat. It feels heavenly and he’s trying his best not to pop his knot already. He grinds slowly at first, building up a pace. Taeil’s a moaning mess underneath him and it edges him on, it’s so fucking hot. He starts thrusting harder and deeper, searching for that one spot again.

“Fuck ilie, you feel so good. So fucking tight.” he moans as he fucks into the slick heat. Taeil just moans in response. 

“Bet, bet you’ll look so cute all knocked up, carrying my babies,” he’s imagining it, Taeil all round and heavy at the height of pregnancy and he can’t help the animalistic urge that surges through him to fuck Taeil harder into the mattress. Taeil cries out as the alpha brushes against his prostate, his dick twitching against his stomach where a pool of precum has already collected.

“F-Fuck, please. Fill me up, please fill me up,” the omega moans. Johnny’s practically pounding into him now and Taeil feels like he’s going to pass out with every hit at his prostate. 

“Fuuck baby, I’m gonna knot you. I can’t hold back,” he warns as he keeps fucking Taeil with all his strength. Taeil just nods and whimpers at the statement.

Johnny leans his head against Taeil’s shoulder as he fucks into him, the pace slowed down. Taeil moans at the slower drag against his sensitive spot then he feels that delicious stretch as Johnny’s knot starts filling him up. He doesn’t even manage to warn the alpha as he spurts between their bodies coming harder than he ever has. He comes splattering against his stomach, reaching all the way up to his chest.

Johnny’s gasping against the soft skin of Taeil’s shoulder as his knot fully forms and stretches the skin of Taeil’s hole. He can’t help but bite into the skin as he comes inside the omega. It’s not a mating bite but it’s definitely a promise. 

He comes hard and long, filling the small omegas belly as it starts to swell. Johnny relishes in their mixed scents.

Eventually, he relaxes on top of Taeil, trying not to pull at his rim while they’re connected by his knot. They’re both breathing hard, coming down from their orgasms. The alpha kisses Taeil’s soft cheek. 

“Thank you, Taeilie. Thank you for trusting me, allowing me to do this,” he whispers. He knows not everyone would understand how intimate the position he’s in is but he knows. Taeil wouldn’t just let anyone do this. Taeil hums in response, too tired and too fucked out to say anything. 

After twenty minutes the swelling of Johnny’s knot goes down. He’s spent the time nuzzling into Taeil’s neck and caressing his swollen belly. 

“Stay here, I’ll clean you up, okay?” he mutters softly as he pulls out. He knows his come’s going to spill out of Taeil but the bed’s already a mess, so he doesn’t care. He wanders the bathroom and cleans himself up quickly. He prepares a set of warm damp towels and moves to clean the omega. 

When the omega’s all clean he forces the older into the kitchen, making him drink a large glass of water. He knows it’s important to hydrate an omega after a heated fuck like that. He also makes him eat a few crackers just to get something inside of him that’ll help his energy. 

“Just wait here for a second,” Johnny instructs calmly as he goes back to the bedroom. It takes a little time to find the clean sheets but he succeeds. 

As he makes the bed he thinks about all the things he said. He knows Taeil isn’t going to get pregnant, the nurse had informed them that he was on suppressants, and Johnny’s thankful for that because he wouldn’t want to get someone pregnant just as a heat of the moment thing. Maybe one day though, if everything goes right, he’ll get to see Taeil round and cute while carrying his pups. 

He moves back into the kitchen when he’s done making the bed, to get the tired omega who’s almost nodding off at the kitchen table. He smiles a little at the sight and decides to carry the smaller male to the bed. 

When they’re back in bed he scoots close to Taeil, spooning him making sure he gets the affection he needs after everything that happened. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep along with omega. 

All he knows is that when they wake up, he’ll ask Taeil out just as he promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/qsuhs)


End file.
